


The Hardest ever

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Louis to fuck him the hardest he ever can</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest ever

It was one of those days when Harry was mad. Just mad. He would just come home and throw his bag across the room, and Louis would look up from the television screen and whimper.  
So Harry was furious today, he had a crazy time with his employees and spilt coffee all over his laptop so he had to retype everything. It took him hours to do that. Hours to pile up every piece of anger he could gather. Louis was going to get a hard time.

Hopefully, he had been warned by secretary Horan that the boss was mad and Louis prepared his ass. It not that he didn’t like when Harry was rough and angry. He actually loved it, but rough and angry Harry meant that he wouldn’t take the time for prep and stuff (Louis experienced this once and he couldn’t even lie on his back for days, but Harry was so cute with him and kept placing kisses on his sore area).

Louis reached for the lube when the door banged open. “Fuck” he thought, and bit his lip. So Harry’s bag landed on top of the shelf and his shoe rolled behind the sofa. He rubbed his sweaty forehead and fell on the couch. Louis clambered down the stairs and kneeled beside him. It wasn’t like Harry to fall asleep on a couch after a terrible day.  
“Hey babe” he whispered, curling his fingers on Harry’s damp curls. Harry sighed and looked over to him with watery eyes.  
“Hi” he whispered back and smiled. So maybe this was going to be a quiet evening after all.  
“Are you okay? How was your day?”

-“Horrible” Harry whined and arched his back, trying to release all the tension. He curls his toes and swings his legs a bit.  
“Oh” Louis lowered his head “Do you want to….”

Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for Louis proposition. Louis lifted and elbow and made a suggestive gesture with his wrist.  
“No” Harry’s voice was really tired. But he undid his pants zipper and pushed them down.  
“Want you to fuck me” he says, popping his shirt buttons one after the other.  
-“Are you sure?” Harry never usually bottoms, only on special occasions. Its not that he doesn’t like it, he just prefers to feel himself deep inside Louis’ bum that’s all.

“Yeah , m’so tired I can’t even get up, so just take me. Take me yeah? I need it”  
-“Should I get the lube?”

Louis made a move to stand and Harry stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “No, I was angry today, made me so horny I even fingered myself in the bathroom during lunch.”  
Louis tilted his head as Harry tugged his boxers down, letting his soft cock bob free. Louis knew, he knew Harry got off just mere moments ago. He knew what Harry’s cock looked like when he just came and by the looks of it was probably in his office before closing time. Or even in his car, driving home. Louis thought about Harry wanking off with a hand on the steering wheel and fell on his back.

“You didn’t….” he squeaks when Harry spreads his legs and he sees his, rather pretty looking, hole shining with lube. “Shit” he says and repeats when he spreads Harry’s cheeks with two fingers and slips one inside (not that he intended to but it’s like Harry sucked him in). Harry whimpers when Louis takes his finger out. It was so wet. Louis gulped and looked at his boyfriend.  
“Please” he says, and gives a little wiggle of his hips.  
“So you’re not gonna fuck me then are you?” Louis half hoped Harry would, but then Harry was very wet just how much lube did he use?

“If you fuck me good enough tonight, you’ll get your favourite pounding session by the end of the week.” Harry stuck two fingers inside himself “Not that I get angry on purpose just so I have a reason to be rough with you”  
Louis was already out of his clothes when Harry had finished the first sentence. He was stroking his cock, trying to get harder than he ever could.

“No, don’t, want you to get hard while you’re inside me”  
Louis moaned in the back of his throat and climbed on top of Harry. Using his legs, harry lifted his hips up and waited. He told Louis not to slick himself up. He just wanted to lie there and feel it. When Louis pushed inside he was on a semi, it felt very weird and all soft and limp. The two almost giggled at that and then Harry was swaying his hips and Louis yelped, feeling his dick twitch.

“Come on Lou” Harry urged and Louis obliged, rocking in and out slowly. He stared at Harry’s cock on his stomach. He wasn’t even hard but he was leaking precome…or maybe he hadn’t even finished himself off properly. That’s what made Louis’ hips snap and jerk.  
“Yeah, yes that’s it” Harry hissed. Both of them felt Louis’ swelling cock, Harry could feel it growing bigger, inch by inch. He thought it wouldn’t be possible for Louis to get any bigger. But he moaned, feeling himself fuller by the minute.  
Louis thought about Harry thrusting his long fingers between his slim legs, Harry frustrated and angry coming all over himself, late for lunch and still horny. He drove in faster and harder and Harry just laid there, looking up at him and taking everything.  
“D’you…do you like that” Harry nodded and sucked in a deep breath.  
“Harder” he croaked “Fuck me harder”. Louis did and Harry breathed faster. “Fuck me like I do” was the last thing he said before Louis went crazy and threw Harry to the side, lining himself behind him and hooking the crook of his elbow with Harry’s knee. He slid back in and fucked Harry harder than he ever did. Harry made these little needy noises every time Louis hit back in. He couldn’t hold on the armrest, he couldn’t hold onto anything. He relied on Louis gripping his waist so hard, he was sure to keep these bruises for ever.

“Louis, please, make me take it, want to feel you”  
Louis was very hard right now, and so was Harry, spilling precome on the couch and feeling himself drive up and down with the force of Louis thrusts. Harry was all limp arms and limp everything while Louis felt he couldn’t hold any longer than a minute or two. He slowed and took his cock out of Harry, before flipping him around again and bracing him on the armrest. Harry dropped his head between his arms, panting and sweating, waiting for Louis to wreck him one last time.  
“You ready” he asks and Harry doesn’t say anything, but he does in fact whine when Louis guides his cock back in. Louis places his hand over Harry’s shoulder blade and keeps it there, pounding and slapping skin against skin. Harry’s mouth is dry and Louis has found the right spot to hit, it feels so good Harry might actually cry, of pleasure and soreness. Louis grunts , meaning he’s going to come soon, but Harry’s already jizzed everywhere and he feels fantastic. Louis’ cum feels fantastic and it fills him up and makes his stomach tingle.

“Oh” Harry squeezes his eyes, he can’t even lift his legs anymore and when Louis pulls out, he clenches around him and doesn’t want the feeling to get away. But with a bit of struggling, Louis manages to free his cock, without Harry sucking him back in and he bends down, on all fours, mouth aligned with Harry’s pretty full hole. Much more wetter and larger than it was before, Louis thrusts his tongue in and sucks around the tight rim. Harry says oh, and even starts chanting it as Louis licks up and down and eats his own cum out of Harry. His chin is filthy, Harry’s thighs are drooling with a mixture of saliva, lube and sticky seed and they’re also shaking, Harry might pass out soon. He does when Louis manages to put four fingers at once inside Harry, flattening his hand, and stretching so wide, he even, can’t believe it.  
“Harry” but Harry’s not saying anything, nodding and then asking Louis to make him come a third time (ha so he did jack off in his car) just with his thick fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sequel this. I'm new on ao3 though


End file.
